Blunt Meets Tree
Summary Full Text Blunt Donz: 'Blunt was just on his way out of the dinning hall when he saw the cat half breed, and slowed his pace. He did not know anybody in this strange place, but this girl he could take a good guess on. He jogged to a stop, holding up a finger. "Hey…" he said, glancing from side to side. "Have I mentioned I have a thing for cat ears?" '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Said cat ears flattened against Tree’s head, but she raised her eyebrows innocently, also glancing from side to side in an exaggerated manner. “Are you talking to me?” she said in an overly incredulous and vaguely threatening tone, slowing her quick steps, as he was now in her way. '''Blunt Donz: 'Blunt threw everything in full reverse, not wanting to suffer another scratch in the face. Apparently cat people had a dislike for being hit on. “Yes!” he said enthusiastically. “I have a thing…for cat ears…” his mind raced and held up his hands, waving his fingers slightly. “Professional masseuse,” he chuckled, and then sniffed, nodding a few times. “Lots of half breeds aren’t allowed in some of those saloons in the Wild West cause you know…” Blunt shook his head. “Those people are unbelievably narrow minded…and stupid,” he added sincerely. "Either way," he added with a shrug. "I ran into a Nadder half breed once who thought I couldn’t give him a personalized treat what with his horns and all. But I have a thing for Nadder horns to, he was more relaxed then he had ever been in his whole life by the time these fingers where done loosening the tight muscles around his horns." Blunt said. "So yeah, sorry if that came out wrong…I’m just hoping to start a business." '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '"Are you, now." Tree stepped forward a little, putting a hand on her hip, keeping her green eyes locked on his. "And you’re looking for test subjects?" Her tail flicked, almost brushing his leg. The pupils of her eyes thinned, the only visible sign of danger. '''Blunt Donz: '"Certainly not!" Blunt said. "Customers, to be precise. But if you are not interested that’s fine, if you change your mind I am setting up a stand in the plaza. Near the black smith shop, that way its warm and the hard working men inside get some much needed attention." he clapped his hands together, inhaling deeply. "So…you are uh…?" '''Treepelt Halfpaw: 'Tree worked her jaw, considering giving him the wrong name. “Treepelt,” she said flatly. She appraised him with a once-over. “And you?” She wanted to get this sorry insufferable stack of dragon dung’s name down properly. '''Blunt Donz: '"My name…dearest Tree, is Blunt," he said with a bow. "And I would be most honored, if I could be directed to an archive of this places short, but note worthy history. You see, I need to prove to my village that this place is indeed peaceful." Blunt looked down, putting on a somber face. "Some people in my village doubt it." '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''The sound of her nickname was all it took for her to snap. "Oh, you want to know what happened, do you?" she snarled, stepping forward and shoving him into the wall. "You sneaking, lying, snake-tongued bag of LEECHES!! You want to know what happened??” She got right up in his face, baring her teeth in a growl. “It’s been anything but peaceful around here, what are you trying to prove?? Let’s see, I’ve been stuffing people in a dungeon for over a year under the control of an absolute lunatic DEMON who killed th…the one I love…and nearly killed ALL of us, so…just…leave us alone! Leave ME alone! I don’t know what kind of a village you live in but if they raised you to hit on a girl the second you lay eyes on her without even THINKING that she’s seeing someone, you need to rethink your life a little.” She opened her mouth, wanting so badly to rant until his ears bled. '''Akkey Black: "Sorry, Tree. That guard wanted to know where to bring the weapons-" she stopped talking and caught sight of Tree, fuming and ready to strangle a tall, familiar figure… is that? "Blunt," she narrowed her eyes, and marched up right up to the two of them. She joined Tree in glaring up at the newcomer, "So this is where you went? I thought I said I wanted you out of camp, you filthy liar?" She glanced sideways at Tree, who was absolutely seething beside her. She crossed her arms, looking very tiny in front of the gigantic Blunt, “What did you do this time, you troublesome flirt? More lies? Insensitive nicknames? Blunt Donz: '''"You cut me deep," Blunt said, placing a hand over his heart as he backed away. "I assure you my motives here are pure. I want to figure out what’s wrong with Stonegit, find a way to help him, and…" he shrugged, letting his hands drop to his sides. "Get away from my old life." '''Treepelt Halfpaw: 'You cut me… His fingers drifted over the left side of his chest. Deep… Cut me deep… Blood, everywhere, dripping down her hands, coating her claws, soaking the front of his tunic— Everything seemed to flicker and go dark for a heartbeat. Her tail lashed back and forth. Gritting her teeth, she wrenched her eyes away from his heart and back at his eyes. "Go find it somewhere else," she hissed. "Stonegit’s gone mad; he can’t be helped. There’s been too many things…inside his head." This was said almost halfheartedly. Tree really believed that anyone who had been possessed could make a comeback from the ordeal, but Stonegit was…healing wrong, like a bone that had been set incorrectly and fused back together crookedly. "Go find a new life somewhere else," she snapped, her tone hard and cold again. '''Akkey Black: '''She eyed Tree worriedly and squeezed her paw. She knew that reaction, she’s been experiencing that all day. Tree just… controlled it better. "I gave you a chance to help him today and nothing came out of it." she stepped slightly in between the two, "Don’t think that I will give you another. I’ve already gone against the Queen’s orders thanks to your lies… just leave!" she grabbed his wrist and tried to drag him towards the exit. '''Blunt Donz: '"Is that how things go around here huh?" Blunt called after them. "Gee…I guess I’ll go help my friend who seems to have a mental problem." he paused, tapping one foot. "Welp, that didn’t work, we better put him in a dungeon, lie that he’s in there, and establish a one chance only policy." he folded his arms. "Am I wrong? Of course I am, after all, I didn’t miraculously heal Stonegit the first time I spoke with him." '''Akkey Black: '''She flinched, and glared at him, eyes flashing. He had a point… he had many good points. She didn’t like that he was right. "We’re sorry, alright!" she snapped. For a moment she couldn’t think, and swung her arms. A low rumble came from the dining room. Two seconds later, a big wave of water, remains of wooden barrels caught in it, came rushing down the hall, soaking all three of them and bringing them down to their knees. Curious onlookers peeked around the doors of the hall, wondering what happened. "Sorry that we seem to be making mistakes left and right! Sorry that we try, sorry that it doesn’t work! Sorry that we don’t trust a man… a liar who flirts with every person he sees and hasn’t even been here for more than a day!” "So goddamn sorry that our methods aren’t perfect!" '''Treepelt Halfpaw: 'Tree shook her hands free of water, glancing at Akkey and slowly smirking. “This is why we’re friends,” she said in a low voice, standing up and glaring at Blunt. '''Blunt Donz: 'Blunt spat out a thin mist of water, his coarse hair matted over his face and chin braids drizzling. “Look,” he said, holding up a hand. “I know I’m a dirty rotten liar, a disrespectful flirt, and a trouble maker. I won’t make excuses for it. But all my life I’v heard ‘Stonegit is this, Stonegit is that, killer, killer, vengeance, vengeance yada yada ya.” he heaved a sigh, flopping down his soaked arms. “So will you give me a chance to put this to rest, to make things right by him, and my village. Please…I want my father to look down from Valhalla and see his error about that boy, and make gramps roll in his grave.” ' ' '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Tree’s glare slipped as she saw his true frustration boil over. She folded her arms. He might have started being honest but she wasn’t going to let up on him. "Do you really not know what happened here?" '''Blunt Donz: '''Blunt whipped more water off his face. “Rumors,” he explained. “A warden named Tree, possessed or crazy people, a stranger who spoke in riddles, a bodyguard who was to loyal for his own good, and a phobia for water. Oh, and that Haddock was prouder than a peacock of this rebellion despite them all being criminals.” he shrugged. “But that’s it. But I certainly would like to know. Do you have any scribes? Or people who kept journals?” '''Treepelt Halfpaw: 'Tree tapped her lips with a finger, nodding thoughtfully. “That…actually sums it up pretty well. But Stonegit’s story is longer.” Her voice got darker and she leaned forward, still staring at him intensely. "If you must know, Stonegit has been possessed consecutively by two different demons and is coping poorly with the after effects. Okay? You might think he’s all second-chances and golden hearts but trust me when I say that he’s gone off the deep end. You shouldn’t listen to anything he says." '''Blunt Donz: '"Last I checked, losing whatever it was possessing you didn’t result in barbarian action. Yet I also have a hard time believing that grief could have driven him this far in such a short amount of time, with seemingly no hope of recovery…just how important was the King to Stonegit?" '''Akkey Black: '''Akkey placed a hand on her hip and sighed, “Very.” "Haddock was the most important person to Stonegit. He was his entire life. Nothing else mattered. His sole purpose in serving him was to protect him. But then Dust…” Her eyes flashed, and she grit her teeth, “Do you understand? He was forced to kill the man that he loved.” '''Blunt Donz: '''Blunt looked away, his lips pressing together and eyes narrowing. He was silent for a moment, and then spoke “Still doesn’t add up…if he was so loyal to Haddock why didn’t he throw himself into taking care of his wife and kid?” he gripped his arm. “Maybe…he just gave up, maybe he was already partially gone.” he drummed his fingers. “How crazy was he before this happened? What was he like?” '''Treepelt Halfpaw: 'Tree shrugged. “With that dent in his head, who knows?” She paused, and added, “I couldn’t tell you. I didn’t know him that well. The first time we met, he chucked an ax at my head.” '''Blunt Donz: '"So maybe he was already part way there…still," Blunt mused, pulling thoughtfully at one of his braids. "It’s just that no matter what my dad or grandad said. Stonegit, to me, and to the way his parents described. Just sounded like the most selfless, a good of people. I want to believe that. But…" he sighed. "Well…I guess I’ll just have to do some more looking." '''Akkey Black: '''She crossed her arms, “He was a good person. And I want to believe that he still is… we just need to find a way to bring him back.” She tipped her head to the side, contemplating. The man had already admitted it… he was a liar, distasteful, and chaotic. But he seemed genuinely worried about Stonegit. She had witnessed it first hand with her own panic attack earlier, after all. She sighed, and turned to Tree, “Maybe he’ll find something. Maybe he can save Stongit. Because… maybe Stonegit just needs time. Like us…” '''Treepelt 'Halfpaw: 'Akkey’s words sank in and Tree reeled in her acidic attitude, pressing her lips together. She wrinkled her nose and looked at the ground, feeling a bit of hypocrisy in her words last spoken. “You’re…you’re right. I’m sorry, Akkey, I didn’t mean to—” Her throat stuck and she re-directed her gaze at Blunt. "I don’t trust you. But…" She shifted her glance to Akkey and back, the look lightning-quick in its execution. "Everyone deserves a second chance. And…I mean both you…and Stonegit. We’ll talk to the Queen about it." She beckoned, and he leaned forward. “By the way, he’s six-foot-two, the King’s War Strategist, and he’s been to Hel and back after being stabbed in the heart. If you fancy your chances, by all means, continue flirting.” And with that, she turned and followed Akkey into the dining hall, leaving the hallway glistening with water and a very disgruntled crowd of rebels emerging from their rooms. Category:Season 3 Category:Events